


Annoyance

by fanicheaven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanicheaven/pseuds/fanicheaven
Summary: you annoy Sherlock





	Annoyance

It was just like any other day at 221 Bakerstreet, Sherlock was sitting in his chair busy trying to solve the latest case, John was out grocery shopping and you were sitting on John’s chair, silently enjoying your book. With a book in your hand and a cup of tea sitting next to you, you were more than content. That was until it was disturbed by Sherlock jumping up from his spot and stared rambling on about how obvious it was and how stupid Lestrade and his team must be for not solving it themselves. You tried to continuing reading but with no success since Sherlock wouldn’t shut up and let you focus back on the captivating story you were reading.

You groaned as you stood up from your seat with your book and cup of tea in your hand, and left in hope of finding a quite space to enjoy your book further. By the time Sherlock was done you were long gone, you decided to lock yourself up in your room and give yourself some silence to finish your book and tea. As you were reading the most thrilling and exiting part so for Sherlock busted open your door and startled you, making you drop your book. “Sherlock!” you screamed out of anger and frustration. For a few days now you were trying to finish one of the most captivating books you have read in a while. Every time you thought you had some peace and time to read Sherlock decided it was a good idea to be a total asshole and disturbed you.

“We have to go, Lestrade has a new case” he said before leaving to put on his coat and scarf. You followed him with you book in your hand and a blanket around you. He turned around and looked at you. Instead of putting on your coat you decided to go sit in his chair and make yourself comfortable. “What are you doing? Why aren’t you putting your coat on?” he asked. Instead of answering you decided to just open your book and continue to read your book where you left of. “Come on! We don’t have all day!” again you just ignored him and kept reading to annoy him further. You couldn’t help the smirk on your face. “Fine then stay home” Sherlock said before going downstairs and hailing a cab. You couldn’t but feel the thumping of finally having a change to finish your book and laugh slightly to yourself.


End file.
